The present invention relates to a nozzle stage of a gas turbine and particularly relates to a first stage nozzle airfoil profile and sidewall flowpath surfaces.
In the development of an advanced gas turbine, many specific requirements must be met for each stage of the hot gas path section of the turbine in order to meet design goals. Particularly, and in addition to other goals, the first stage of the turbine must meet efficiency, heat load, life, throat area and vectoring requirements to meet those goals. Conventional nozzle designs do not allow for the added benefit of advanced three-dimensional aerodynamics that improve the use of the combustion gases to improve blade loading sufficiently to meet that goal.